Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{7}}{8^{9}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{7}}{8^{9}} = 8^{7-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{7}}{8^{9}}} = 8^{-2}} $